


Distractions

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is bored and horny during a meeting.





	Distractions

Steve bites back a sigh as Hill moves on to the next item on the meeting agenda. One of what felt like hundreds. They had nearly been here an hour. He was surprised that none of the other Avengers had gotten up and left yet. Practically Tony and Clint. Everyone was hurt and tired, no one wanted to be here.

Tomorrow would have been a better time for everyone. But Hill insisted that they go through it all now. He wishes everyone else didn’t agree with her on that.

The adrenaline from the battle was slowly working its way out of his system, leaving him tired and horny. This really wasn’t a good time to be either. And he had tried to pay attention to what Hill was saying, but he couldn’t. The throbbing between his legs was driving him to distraction.

Resting his head in his left hand, he leans forward against the table, feigning tiredness from the mission barely an hour ago. Leaning forward no one would see his right hand on his crotch. No one will know.

He didn’t know people where into this, let alone himself, until he started dating Tony.

Steve keeps his eyes on the projection in front of them, but he doesn’t see it. His mind is elsewhere. He fights to keep himself as still as possible as he worked himself though his pants, reminding himself to blink.

The control he gained over his body after the serum made it easy to keep himself silent. He breathing was calm and even. He made no noise. Just careful movements against his aching cock trapped in his pants.

A pointed cough got his attention and he looked over to Hill, she was frowning. She couldn’t know what he had been doing. There was no way.

“I can see you are all falling asleep” Hill says, clearly frustrated. “We’ll pick this up tomorrow. Be awake.”

That wasn’t so bad, he thinks. He turns to look at Tony sitting to his right. Tony is grinning at him.

“What?” he asks.

“I know what you were doing” Tony says.

“Oh, really?” Steve says, “And what might that be?” He knows that Tony would probably be the only one in the room to have picked it out, knowing him intimately as he did.

Tony leans in close to whisper in his ear, “I bet you are still hard, aren’t you soldier?”

Steve groans quietly. Tony’s word’s brought his attention back to his cock.

“I could help you with that” Tony continues, reaching down to grope him threw his pants.

He leans into Tony’s touch. “Yeah…” he says roughly, “you could”

Tony sits up on the table between Steve’s legs. “No argument then?” he says. He leans back over the table, spreading himself out for him.

“None from me” he says, moving to cover Tony’s body with his own.


End file.
